


fireworks and sunflowers and you

by sunflowernnjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, an excuse to write a mh fluff lmao, boyfriends!markhyuck, firework, its 2020 new year agenda, markhyuck, mentioned seo johnny, sleepy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/sunflowernnjaem
Summary: hyuck's moles as if glinted with the colorful fireworks. his honey glazed skin glowed under the bright night sky.mark's eyes left hyuck and gazed over the fireworks, smiling at the shapes of sun and flowers.sun.flowers.hyuck.- lowercase intended! -
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	fireworks and sunflowers and you

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sleepy when i wrote this hhh n sorry for bad english its been like idk three months since i actually wrote a good essay so yea oops??? anyways stan markhyuck!! stream ridin' and support neozone finale ugh markhyuck married 
> 
> pls ignore typo hehe

mark and his boyfriend, hyuck, sat on hyuck's bed with the windows open right in front of them. they planned on staying late at night for countdown of the new year. 2020. a new decade. and hyuck's finally in the legal age all around the world.

mark smiled as he ran his hand through hyuck's hair. the smaller hummed as he played with his phone. they talked in hushed voice but sometimes laughs were heard, not wanting to wake anyone up.

the atmosphere was quiet and calming, with night sky decorated by bright stars. mark hummed as he softly carded hyuck's hair, feeling it moving for a bit before it's back to his hand.

mark frowned, and looked down to hyuck. a chuckle left him as he saw his lover's almost tumbling down before sitting back up, but his head swayed in sleepiness. mark cooed and took hyuck's head, leaning it to his chest.

"sleepy, baby? go to sleep then.." mark whispered as he continued scratching hyuck's scalp lightly. the smaller whined, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"but i wanna see the fireworks.." 

mark laughed. "it's alright baby. i can film it and show you tomorrow. just sleep for now hm?" "wan' be with you.." hyuck slurred as he's all curled up to mark. the older smiled, lifting hyuck's head with his hand.

hyuck's big eyes stared up to mark, full of confusion and sleepiness. mark smiled as his thumb gently caressed hyuck's cheek, and went to his lips, swiping over the bottom lip. hyuck blinked and stretched to a small smile, taking mark's hand and kissed it.

the pair giggled together as they were back to their original position. hyuck leaned on mark's left chest as mark's left hand caressed his hair, the other hand holding hyuck's hand and caressing his knuckles all so lovingly.

"i love you baby." it was quiet.

mark looked down, couldn't help the chuckle out of him when hyuck's already fast asleep on him. his lips were slightly parted for his cute front teeth to peek out, right cheek pressed against mark.

mark felt something flutter in him as his hand went down to caress hyuck's cheek, the other hand gently squeezed hyuck's hand. mark ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to hyuck's forehead, the smaller shifting closer to him.

just on time, the fireworks started. they stayed up the whole night to watch the fireworks yet when it happened, mark couldn't get his eyes of the beauty in front of him.

hyuck's moles as if glinted with the colorful fireworks. his honey glazed skin glowed under the bright night sky. he looked so peaceful, deep in dreamland as the faint sound of the fireworks became his lullaby.

mark slowly pulled hyuck closer and kissed his hair, all while rubbing his sides. he heard a small grumble, hyuck snuggling his face to mark's chest and arms loosely wrapped around mark's waist.

"pretty." mark whispered. his eyes left hyuck and gazed over the fireworks, smiling at the shapes of sun and flowers. 

sun.  
flowers.  
hyuck.

a while later, the room went quiet. mark fell asleep as he leaned to the bedpost with hyuck halfway on top of him. his upper body half in mark's chest as his lower part tangled with mark's legs. smiles painted on their faces, happy with each other.

the window were left open, knowing johnny would come in and close it when he's back from hanging with his old friends from school. 

the two lovely boys slept together under the fireworks of sun and flowers, love blooming in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading! <3 i write aus in twitter too but um i kinds took a rest so idk when ill be back, but if you guys want them i'll just leave my [twt](https://twitter.com/sunflowernnjaem?s=09)


End file.
